1. Field of the Disclosure
This embodiment relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the same, more particularly, to a backlight unit capable of radiating heat smoothly and efficiently, and a display device including the backlight unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among display devices, a liquid crystal display device requires a backlight unit providing lights to display images.
Such a backlight unit includes a bottom cover, a light source provided on the bottom cover to generate a light, a life guide plate disposed on a front surface of the bottom cover, adjacent to the light source, and an optical sheet attached to the light guide plate to diffuse or refract the light emitted from the light guide plate.
A display device includes a display panel arranged on a passage of the light emitted from the backlight unit.